jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
Tanko Blog
the concept : this is a fictional blog running parallele with the jericho story but then from a guy in Belgium (europe) . if you have any comments plz write them , i am always curious for feedback . I did my research as best as i could but if i made a booboo plz tell me and i ll adjust asap . I go use September 20, 2006, the Original run day of chapter 1 in USA by CBS, for Nukes Day ND, and separate Before Nukes Day BND and After Nuked Day AND, that stile of measure time is only in this fanfic, in not a canon fact. Tank0's Blog -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 20 September 2006 I have to write this down because I am overwhelmed with emotions at this moment, the horrible images are being played over and over on all TV stations. I simply just can't grasp it. You fear such a day! But you hope it will never happen. Unbelievable news from the media outlets! Over 20 major US cities have been nuked and destoryed today! The deathtoll must be in the tens of millions! As soon as I heard the news on the radio I left my desk at work and told my boss "To shove this temp job where the sun don't shine!" My place is with my family now. Why worry about a job? We could all be glowing in the dark this time tomorrow! I have seen people breaking down the hated wall with their bare hands. I have seen a political prisoner become the first black president of his divided country. I have seen the world unite to liberate a puny little country from his powerfull neighbor and I have seen the people rise up against their oppressors and win back their freedom. Yes I have seen miracles happen in my lifetime. BUT I have also seen that same oppressor sweep clean the square without any respect for human live. I have witness world disasters with hundred of thousands of men, women and children being drown by a wave and the World Trade Center towers crashing down to the ground. By now, I should have realized to not take to much comfort in the ways they used to be. But somehow you hope we could keep a weird balancing between insanity and genious. Still can't believe the images on the television! I am now watching on BBC World and tears are running down my face. I am unable to speak watching the horror unfolding in front of me. I am just grateful my son isn't old enough to understand, what is happening at the moment. I do feel like that lead actor from the film "Planet Of The Apes, when he finds the Statue of Liberty on the beach. He is full of angry, confusion, and despair with seeing this new reality before him. The satellite images released by Chinese and European media outlets show the total destruction of Washington D.C. and many other large US cities across the country. The madness, I knew Europe and the US had our differences in the last years but no nation deserves such a punishment. NATO has been invoked and martial law is declared in Belgium, France, Great Britain, Germany, Poland and the Netherlands. Spain and Italy are on heightened state of alert and the Scandinavian counties have asked their citizens to remain at home. The entire world is holding it's breath today. Al Jazeera is showing images of the middle east where people are celebrating in the streets, it makes me sick to my stomach. I am not the only one, if you read the reports almost 20 Muslims got lyched today in the BeNeLux alone. In Bruges a caravan of cars celebrating this event was stopped by a angry mob and the passengers where lucky to get out alive, when the police arrived. In the Netherlands dozens of mosques got torched and the powers that be are asking everybody to calm down and return to their homes. When the situation didn't change, they declared martial law and a few people got arrested and shot. Then reports, people were killed in those riots with police officers. First thing, I will do tomorrow is try and go find Jason in Eindhoven, he probably lost his entire family today but I can't reach him no matter how much I have tried. 21 September 2006 Well I didn't get far since all the roads are blocked with checkpoints but I managed to find a way around. I have lived here my entire life and my family used to smuggle butter from Holland in the last World War. I knew the knowledge would help me one day. When I finally arrived at Jason's home nobody opened the door when I rang the door bell. I climbed over the fence and was immediately jumped by his dogs. Luckly, they knew me from birth so Uncle Tank was welcomed with a shower of licks. Just as I got back on my feet I saw him, he was a mess, but what could you expect . No time for silly homophobic doubts, we hugged like we hadn't seen each other in years. I felt his tears running down my neck as we hugged. I asked if he had heard something from home and what he was planning to do. He told me he hadn't and had been trying to reach anybody he knew in the US for last day in a half now. I convinced him to get some sleep. I warned my wife I would stay there for a while until his girlfriend was back from Geneva. She was ordered to stay at her post as a interpreter for the EU. There was no escaping the news with every channel showed the same images over and over again. It was enough to give anyone horrible nightmares and especially if you knew people who lived there. I went to forums when he was asleep to find out if any of my American friends posted something since the attacks. I couldn't find nothing was posted by my friends since the attacks. Like a great hole in the internet with present, just added to my fears. The Pope as usual lived in his alternate universe but the Dalai Lama was a source of great comfort for many people. The Muslim leaders where very careful and condemned the attacks but public opinion was already turned against them. Analists and so called specialists speculated the entire evening but I kept wondering what happened to innocent until proven guilty. Just like I still doubt some fanatics could evade the radar that kept the Russians out for decades I have my doubts about this one. This is so big only the big players like Mossad, CIA or the FSB could pull this off. 24 September 2006 By now martial law was taking effect and the riots had cooled down, there still where the incidents one would expect but funny enough things returned to normal rather quick. People are hamstering and leaving the cities . London, Brussels and Paris are becoming ghost towns. I left for home and told Jay if he had news to contact me asap . i couldnt convince him to come home with me but he promissed to keep in touch .He had phoned his embassy and they told me that he should stay put and that he probably would be drafted since he had military training . He knew it could happen after he finished his tour in Germany but never had he thought it would be to keep the peace at home. When I returned home my wife asked me if I still had that recipe Jay's mom had send me a few years back. As a America lover, I had asked her to send me some Thanksgiving recipes, since it always looks so damn good in the movies! And as a Belgian Burgundian, I have been aching to eat it at least once myself. Jay had always joked about taking me with him when he went back home to US. But like so many plans people make, we never came around to actually book a flight. As I gave the copy of the recipes to my wife and I asked why she needed to cook this, since she refused to cook it in the past . She always felt a bit squeamish about tearing out the insides of a turkey and then stuffing it. She said it was the least she could do to honor all those friends of mine who had died. Now she truly understood, what it was to be thankful. After I spend some time with my son I turned on the telly and my computer. Still not a single reply on any of the boards still up, they net had a gaping black hole in the middle; Google down or limited, YouTube down or limited, dozens of forums down, and emails bouncing back. It was like half the world disappeared overnight...... Maybe it was best to play a game on the Xbox or to put on a dvd but I couldn't, i had to find out what was going on. Russia tried to move into the power vacuum but China and the EU blocked it. Since New York was spared from the second holocaust the UN held its meeting as usual but as usual a veto blocked any action. The Japanses navy had begun to replace the American fleet in the pacific, so they could set a course for home. They even supplied transport ships for the troops that got pulled back. In Europe we haven't seen images like this since VE day, everywhere you looked you see the American flag hanging out of windows and every flagpole has the US flag raised half way. People are wearing black armbands and special red white and blue pins are sold . German trains transporting military material to Antwerp are greeted along the way by motorists honking their horns or like in France, people step out of their cars and look at the ground in silence as they passed. As I expected every American abroad will be drafted from ages 18-36, man and woman with training or no training. The hate crimes continue and the extreme right parties are trying to cash in on the attacks in Great Britian. American troops in Iraq and Afghanistan can't be pulled back until they are replaced so Australia, Germany and France are sending extra troops to Afghanistan and Turkish troops are replacing British troops near Basra and the British troops are now guarding the northern territories in Iraq. Turkish troops in Kurdish controlled north was to sensitive so they switched places. Insurgents from Iran are now openly crossing the border and Israel is threathening to become involved. We hadn't been so close to a next world war since the Cuban missile crisis. Sweden and Norway are also sending troops but I haven't found out where yet .I expect they'll be send to the US but somehow they haven't left yet. Our Belgian medical troops are standing by until they get the ok to fly to the States. The Netherlands have sent ships to Canada to help patrol the NATO borders. Italy and Spain are covering the air patrols on the east coast of the US. 29 September 2006 . Americans launched nukes today claiming they found out who did it , no matter what their allies said , they went ahead and retaliated . China and Russia had scrambled their fighters but thank the gods Putin kept his cool . South Korea has broken of diplomatic relations with the US and banished the ambassador , the US troops are confined to their bases when they aren't on duty . Diplomats are trying their best to stop the bombardment of Seoul by the south . Rescue workers received a signal coming from beneath the Pentagon but confusing signals are arriving from the US , apparently there are now 6 goverments in the US claiming to be the one and only . NATO is trying to make fooddrops but the Allied States of America released a message that any foreign meddling will be viewed as a declaration of war .Swiss diplomats are still trying to contact Texas , the Ohio government and the Rome Government to arrange airdrops as soon as possible .Since the former USA got hit with a massive EMP blast we can't reach the Tallahassee and Sacremento officials right now . There is alot of sympathy for the americans at this time but nuking North Korea and Iran has made everyone nervous .Russia closed down its supply of oil and gas to its neighbors , China is holding "military" exercises near Taiwan but odly enough Cuba and Chavez are reaching out a hand to the northern american newcomers after Mexico closed it's borders . Luckily they have closed it with the same efficiency coming in as they used to have it closed the way out . Canada is opening up its borders to millions of refugees and europe and GB have already accepted to house all the children below the ago of 16 like the US did during WWII .Oil prices have trippled and getting real coca cola is becomming a mission impossible . MacD en all the other american franchises abroad are organising rally points where people can drop of clothing or shoes for the refugees .Brazilia is sending food relief and troops to guard the tranports to the north and the panama channel 3 October 2006 Jason stopped by today on his way to Antwerp , he will ship for New York in two days time and he came by to ask if i could take care of his two golden retrievers while he was back home .I told him it was the least i could do and mentionned i was trying to find ways to help out more . He told me that the american embassy was looking for people who spoke English to help organise the refugee camp in Gent . I told him i would apply as soon as i could free some time . His girlfriend was ordered to stay in Geneva untill the crisis has ended . My boss asked me to please return to my job since he could use all the IT guys he could muster . Still haven't figured out if i should , somehow fixing mailservers in these times seems so pointless when so many people are hurting .The radioactive clouds after the attacks have finally dispersed but people are advised not to eat vegetables form their own back yard . A telethon nicknamed Yank Aid was a succes like noone had hoped , my country has even donated more then twice the amount the tsunami victims received . Ships full of containers with relief aid are finally setting sail and when they return they ll bring back the children and the people who are being evacuated from the radioactive areas .Even the QE2 was commandeered by GB .NATO has offered to send troops but again the ASA blocked the iniative . This makes me so damn pissed , they saved our asses twice and now we aren't trusted enough to repay the favor . Madge aka Madonna and Bono have plans for a "live aid" type of concert on every continent but they still haven't got clearance from the proud state of Texas . Although they took two nukes they are holding their own and declared theselves independent , guess we will have to get used to it but the USA is history for now .The EU has decided to work with the texans but can't accept the independent republic of Texas for now out of fear for the other factions reactions 12 October 2006. Again a few days have past and i am postng this in the hope some of my old friends are reading this . Got a message from blacksand today , i realised i don't even know his real name but his nickname is well known overhere . he chatted a few times with my wife when i fell asleep on the couch and my wife really loved his harsh humor . He wrote that he survived and reported in for duty . He couldn't tell me where but since he was a aircraft technician on a carrier during his time in the navy i think it's save to say he is back on his "little shippie" again . He could also tell me Mike survived but Hawaii is going through rough times now they are forced to fall back on its own resources . He couldn't tell me about anybody else but he thought that he saw Obee in a bar a few days ago .I told him i was now working for a american company called jennings&rall in a refugee camp in Gent . I was dumbfounded when i found out what job they expected me to do . I am now a wicca councelor for the refugees , i guess they had more IT people who speak english overhere then wiccans so uncle tank has become father Tank0 . I always had a feeling i had still a role to play in life but never in a hunderd years did i think i would become usefull for my religious believes . People who aren't wiccans have also welcomed me in their camp . So far they only have tents and the european winter is about to kick in . Lets hope global warming this year will be gentle of the american folks overhere , if i could i would take them all home with me but i simply don't have the place to house 100.000 americans .The dutch refugee camp on Aruba has been closed due to riots and racial tension . GB was forced to close its border to american refugees because to many prefered a english speaking country . The images we get to see from the docks is heartbraking , somehow seeing the once so proud americans arriving in rags and underfed is mindblowing . The offloading of body bags of the people who where to sick to survive the voyage to europe is still going on as i type this 22 October 2006. Russia has opened up the gas supply to the EU but the steep prices are forcing people to burn wood to keep warm .Every specialist predicted it would a mild winter with all the nukes that went off but nothing was further from the thruth . So far nobody froze to death but the sooner the prefab living containers arrive the sooner i will get my people out of the cold . The fighting has stopped in Korea after China and the EU send diplomats . Russia and China are sending aid to N Korea and Pakistan is sending aid to Iran together with Saoudi Arabia and Kuwait . Iraq is a big warzone and borderconflicts between former US troops and Iranian insurgents are common . The american commanders in Iraq and afghanistan have refused the orders from the Ohio gov to pull out saying the orders are not legal without the support of elected officials . With the support of NATO they are continuing on the mission they started .The pacific fleet has joined the ASA but the atlantic fleet has chosen to follow the Ohio gov .After President Snowden got killed in a airattack the Tallahassee gov joined the Ohio Gov and the Sacremento gov joined the Cheyenne gov . Looks like the second time around this will be east vs west instead of north vs south . Got a mail from a guy who calls himself GenPatton43 asking me to relay a message to a woman nicknamed Armywife in Iraq that her kids where in Edmonton,Canada and doing fine .I passed it on to the american embassies in Belgium and NATO 3 November 2006. Samhain or better known to the general public as haloween was somewhat strange this year . Nobody was in the mood but i still managed to convince the refugees to accept candy from me so the kids with parents could at least trick or treat . I made an altar in my container and burned red and white candles praying for hope and good health for all the ones that survived and also to celebrate the life of all who had passed on . Strangely enough i had alot of hispanic people who usually went to the catholic priest who joined me , i found out it was "dia de los muertos" for them so we all joined in the rituals . I was afraid i would make people upset but the wiccans and even father Frank reassured me that i had won enough hearts by now that they accepted wicca as just another religion . I finally got the ok from my government to take two orphans into my home , my wife always wanted a daughter and now she has two american girls , age 9 and 12 , to take care off . Maybe its just untill things cool down , maybe its permanent but whatever the outcome they ll be treated like family . Ellen is caucasian and a real cutiepie from Hansonville , Virginia and Whitney was a afro american pre teen from Naples,Florida . My son Damian was real glad he had a couple of kids to play with and i never heard him complain that he now had to share his toys and more important mom and dad with these two girls . I was so proud of him i felt my heart would burst . If nothing else he would learn to share and speak english while Ellen and Whitney learned dutch surprisingly fast . Ofcourse they had their nightmares and needed alot of attention and stuff but it was so worth it . The second civil war in america raged on and the Rome gov surrendered to the Ohio gov . I only hope they didn't weaken themselves to much with that offensive . Reports of cannibalisme and a strange virus decimating the survivors reached the newcomer camp . I had alot of work listening and comforting the folks there and me and the other councelor from other religions worked 20 hours shifts sometimes . 24 November 2006 My wife and her sisters and friends took it upon themselves to organize a thanksgiving dinner for the refugees . Maybe it's cruel to eat so much when people are starving in the US but a american woman called Liz told me that she appreciated it alot that we did the effort to bring some of the customs to europe for them . She even told me that it was the most real thanksgiving since the first one in her opinion . When i saw the faces of the people and the twinkle in their eyes i realised it meant a whole lot to them .Jason's GF joined in the meal but she is forced to leave for Geneva again in a few days time so donar and fre , her two dogs would stay with us a little while longer . Jason was stationned in New York and was processing the papers of the refugees going out since he knew dutch .South Africa opened up their first refugee camp today for Florida residents . India still refused afraid they would get caught inbetween the middle east on one side and China and Russia on the other sides .Received another mail from mrstex from , you guessed it , IRoT (Texas) to find out of any of her North Carolina relatives are living in Belgium now . I told her i would check but that she has to be patient , i spend alot of time in the camp but i can't know everyone of the 120.000 residents 6 December 2006 Today a little riot started in our camp , the inhabitants saw CHIRO kids coming to them with presents , because it was sinterklaas today . the people thought that the CHIRO kids where a kind of youthgroup supporting President Jon Tommarchiro from the ASA and refused to accept the gifts . After i could explain to them the CHIRO kids where all belgian kids who are a kind of catholic scouts and the meaning of sinterklaas they aplogized . The kids really enjoyed their new toys and i must have explained a million times that sinterklaas was a european custom to celebrate a moorish noble giving oranges and nuts to the starving kids overhere in the dark ages . Any day the poor kids can forget their situation is a good day . 25 December 2006 Don't know if anybody i know is reading this but Happy Yule or.Merry Chrismas . People from across Belgium brought presents and Germany had donated the largest christmas tree i have ever seen . The jews had their chanuka and the other religions shared the tree since it was a wicca tradition to start with . The belgian camp was a rollmodel for camps across europe and the dutch islands . I swear i even saw a few guards from Ravenwood join in the singing . The news was a shock !!!! Russian migs opened fire on a belgian F16 doing border patrol in Latvia . Our pilot had to eject but after destroying the agressor , things escalated fast but migs from Poland and a phonecall from the German priminister Merkel did the russian migs turn around . In asia tension was getting worse when Tai Wan and China had a similar conflict with ships and Japan was preparing it's people for a long term conflict with China . The UN meetings usually ended up with alot of shouting and ego's being trampled without any result whatsoever .Russia again shut off its oil supplies to the EU but we had now new oil coming in from Texas . Not enough ofcourse but at least we still have electricity . 11 January 2007 Israel bombed the Iranian nuclear facilities today , just like things wheren't tense enough . Is the entire world gone mad ? For some good news the people in my camp "new Washington" got their blue cards today ,the economy is booming and every person who is willing to work has been activated . pre fab construction houses are being built at a record speed and shipped back home , as my people call it .Gold and Diamant prices are through the roof so crime has gone up , especially in the camps . People are selling their weddingrings to get some firewood but at least they are getting a good price for it .The new year and the end of winter is inspiring people to cheer up on their own . The last tent has been taken down and the last families have moved into their living containers . The people where so glad to see their embassador (FYI Ohio gov) , even if it was one not recognised by the ASA . Since my folks are all from the eastcoast the ASA embassador wasn't welcomed at all . Who can blame them , the conflict in the US leaves no person indifferent .the EU has declared itself neutral to all waring parties but voices are speaking up to join the fight since ASA is winning . It looks like Texas taking sides will decide the outcome . 14 February 2007 Well it seems i only have time to write here during holidays but we are still working 18 hour shifts trying to improve the living situation of our guest , the sheer numbers of them is making this a real hard job . Today it was valentines day and alot of people are celebrating this with alot of people still missing or dead so i had my work cut out for me . Crime is finally dropping in the camps but tension is building in great britain . Simply too many people on that island i guess . the last month the conflict in Iraq has grown into a full war between NATO and Iran but without any side openly declaring war . British troops have captured alot of modern day russian weapons and the powers that be are still holding to the official explanation of a police action in west Iran to stop the insurgents . Mike send a videoletter with him and his dolphins and told me that he had to say hello from rangerette . she had been reactivated and was now guarding Pearl Harbor . Bullroarer send a message from sweden , she was now living with Zajo for the time being but she still misses her cats she had to leave behind .Me and the misses celebrated a little but we decided to send the money to the relievefund instead of buying presents .After a bombing of a bus in Marseille voices are speaking up to intern all muslims but luckily the german govenment is real sensitive about putting people in even more camps not a century since the last world war .European public opinion is making a real shift to the right 17 March 2007 Hapy St Patricks day yal , the irish gov hass paid for the foood and the irishpubs in beglium supplied the liqour . i think i am gonna regreet it tomorrow but the Guinness tasted great. Need sleep now ..... 4 April 2007 The Ohio fleet fought the ASA navy near Key West today . the ASS Phoenix got sunk and the ESS Savannah and the ESS New York got crippled . The sailors are trying to keep them afloat but reports online tell us it isn't looking good .The ASA is threathening to brake of diplomatic relations with the EU because we are still sending food relief to New York despite al the warnings .Ellen and Whitney are doing good in school but the nightmares continue . I am using my IT skills to help people in New washigton to set up forums and websites to get in contact with survivors in the ESA (eastern states of America) , the ASA is still using the IP blocking so only a few wizkids are relaying messages from the west coast . Ravenwood is under fire for alleged massacres during the last Winter . The virus is claiming alot of casualities and the rest of the world has closed its border for new refugees from the ESA and ASA . Stil haven't hear from deathbringer , a guy called Dale from a little town in the middle of the former US . i think it was called Jericho . Poor kid , only 16 , great sense of humor but probably in the middle of the frontline now .Never was a comp wizkid , i remember writing him his myspace code for his page because he couldn't get his WOW char on his page .I wished i could somehow spread the world to the citizens of ASA to use a proxy workaround to avoid the FEMA ip block . If i publish it i ruin it for the ones that figured it out so for now i am telnetting to servers i find online in that area . OMFG we just heard that the Texas goverment has issued a statement that they found proof that the Cheyenne goverment is responsible for the attacks and has taken sides with the east coast . Some guy called Hawkings and his Pilot called Green brought the last remaining bomb to Texas and they now have undeniable proof . The EU is probably going to take sides now since they called the ASA embassador in for a meeting with the european parlement . GB has already send a carriergroup to New York and France is preparing the foreign legion to paradrop in Minneapolis . This will be a messy war since both sides have state of the art weaponry . China is furious just as the entire middle east but aren't sending troops . Russia however has vetoed any action taken by the UN and threathened that they shouldn't believe fabricated evidence from the east coast and should view this as a last minute effort to draw the entire world into a conflict they where about to lose Category:Jericho Fanfic Category:Fanon